Digimon
by yao4772
Summary: 23 years after the defeat of the DReaper, the world comes across a new generation of digidestines and just in time. New evils have awakened in the digital world and it's up to them to stop it. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It has been 23 years after the defeat of the D-Reaper. The past three digidestines each had a family to tend to and each one of the children became part of a new, bigger digidestined saviors. Each digidestined child has been given their digivices created by Izzy called the D-Terminal V2, and each of them has found their chosen digimon partners. The new digivices looked like what a PDA is like now. With it being wireless, it can perform any task of communication and mapping. New threats have appeared in the digital world and it's up to this new digidestined to stop it.


	2. Character Info

Before you read this story, here's some background information you might want to know about. Don't worry if something doesn't look familiar, I probably made it up.

Name: David Motomiya

Age: 14

Crest: Miracles

Mother: Kari Motomiya

Father: Davis Motomiya

Siblings: Kari Motomiya

Uncles/Aunts: Tai and Heather Kamiya

Cousins: Sky Kamiya

**Digimon:**

DemiveemonVeemonMagnamon or Flamedramon or Raidramon or ExveemonPaildramonImperialdramon DMImperialdramon FMAlphamon DMMagnaalphamonMagnaalphamon HM

Name: Sky Kamiya

Age: 14

Crest: Courage

Mother: Heather Kamiya

Father: Tai Kamiya

Uncles/Aunts: Davis and Kari Motomiya

Cousins: David and Kari Motomiya

**Digimon**

KoromonAgumonGreymonMetalgreymonWargreymonMagnaGreymonMagnaalphamon

Magnaalphamon HM

Name: Sora Takenouchi

Age: 13

Crest: Love

Mother: Sora Takenouchi

Father: Patrick Takenouchi

**Digimon:**

YokomonBiyomonBirdramonGarudamonPhoenixmon

Name: Drew Lee

Age: 10

Crest: Loyalty

Mother: Sarah Lee

Father: Henry Lee

**Digimon:**

GummymonTerriermonGargomonRapidmon

Name: Hao Takaisha

Age: 16

Crest: Hope

Mother: Taylor Takaisha

Father: T.K. Takaisha

Uncles/Aunts: Matt and Catherine Ishida

Cousins: Kevin Ishida

**Digimon:**

TokomonPatamonAngemon or PegasusmonMagnaangemonSeraphimon****

Name: Kari Motomiya

Age: 12

Crest: Light

Mother: Kari Motomiya

Father: Davis Motomiya

Siblings: David Motomiya

Uncles/Aunts: Tai and Heather Kamiya

Cousins: Sky Kamiya

**Digimon:**

NyaromonSalamonGatomonAngewomon or NefertimonMagnadramon

Name: Kevin Ishida

Age: 14

Crest: Friendship

Mother: Catherine Ishida

Father: Matt Ishida

Uncles/Aunts: T.K. and Taylor Takaisha

Cousins: Hao Takaisha

**Digimon:**

TsunomonGabumonGarurumonWeregarurumonMetalgarurumon (X)

Name: Eric Ichijouchi

Age: 13

Crest: Kindness

Mother: Yolei Ichijouchi

Father: Ken Ichijouchi

**Digimon:**

MinomonWormonStingmonPaildramonImperialdramon DMImperialdramon FMAlphamon DMMagnaalphamonMagnaalphamon HM

Name: Peter Matsuda

Age: 13

Crest: Destiny

Mother: Rika Matsuda

Father: Takato Matsuda

Siblings: Hailey Matsuda

**Digimon:**

GigimonGuilmonGrowlmonWargrowlmonGallantmonGallantmon CM

Name: Hailey Matsuda

Age: 11

Crest: Sincerity

Mother: Rika Matsuda

Father: Takato Matsuda

Siblings: Peter Matsuda

**Digimon:**

ViximonRenamonKyuubimonTaomon

Name: Vanessa ?

Age: 14

Crest: Faith

Mother????

Father????

**Digimon:**

DorimonDorumonDorugamonDorugremonAlphamonAlphamon DMMagnaalphamonMagnaalphamon HM


	3. A New Threat Enters the Digital World

Chapter 1: A new threat enters the digital world

David's POV...

It was a cool summer morning. David had just finished eating breakfast when the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hey David, it's Hao. I have urgent news so please come by my house. I have gathered the others too. Please hurry." I'll be right there" I got right on my bike and pedaled as fast as I could over to Hao's. I was greeted by the nine other digidestined when I arrived. "Hey David, you're always late, as usual I see." said Sky. "Alright, now that everyone is here. I have to show you guys something." Hao pulled out his laptop and pointed out a big red spot on the screen. "As you can see, this is a map of the digital world. This red dot represents an extremely high-energy reading. I don't know exactly what it is, but it's unlike anything I've ever seen." "So you want us to find out right?" "Exactly." I have directed a portal just 5 miles off of the energy reading. Sorry, this is as close as I could get, due to some error I found in that area. "No problem, I'm sure we'll be fine." replied Kevin. "Alright let's go!" I pointed my navy blue D-Terminal towards the laptop and said. "Digiport open!" A gateway opened and like a vortex, it sucked us all in, but as the portal opened, I saw a shadow in the background. I figured it as nothing, but a glitch in the laptop. I had sadly mistaken when the portal had separated us. I had ended up in what appeared like the digital world with Sky, Kevin, and Sora. Everything was enshrouded in darkness. "You guys, I don't think we're in the digital world." What had happened? Where were we? Could this really be the digital world? So many questions. We began seeking for our answer as we begin to head deep into this unknown world.


	4. The Crests Appear

Chapter 2: The Crests Appear

Sky's POV...

As we searched and searched, there was nothing but trees in sight. Then, out of the shadows shined a golden light. We followed it until we saw a golden armored digimon being the source of the light. "Magnamon X- be careful near him. You don't want to get hit by his magna blast attack" said our digivices. Unfortunately for us, the noise of our digivices was heard and provoked Magnamon X. He dashed right towards us. "This is it, our first battle, let's show him what we're made of!"

"Koromon, digivolve to….. Agumon"- a small orange tyrannosaurus-rex

"Demiveemon, digivolve to….. Veemon"-blue, more adult version of demiveemon

"Tsunomon, digivolve to….. Gabumon"- blue wolf-like creature with a fur coat and a yellow horn

"Yokomon, digivolve to... Biyomon"- pink bird-like creature with a ring around its left foot

We now had four rookie digimon to fight Magnamon X. "Magna Blast!" Out from the golden armor, shot out many missiles flying towards us. Apparently, the missiles were all aimed towards Veemon. "Veemon, dodge it!" yelled David. Veemon quickly sprung into action and got out of the way. "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shot a small fire ball from it's mouth. "Alright, direct hit!" We saw a shadow in the smoke. Then we saw Magnamon X walking out from the smoke as if nothing had happened. "You gotta do better than that." "Spiral Twister, Blue Blaster!" Gabumon and Biyomon shot their attack at Magnamon X. "V- headbutt!" following the two attacks, Veemon sprung towards Magnamon X and hit him right in the stomach with his head . "He couldn't have survived that." We waited until the smoke cleared up and saw Magnamon X without a scratch on him. "No way!" "Magna Blast!" This time the missiles were aimed towards Biyomon. "Agumon, block it!" Out of nowhere, Agumon got in front Biyomon, and took the hit. Agumon was knocked back unconscious and dedigivolved back into Koromon. I rushed over to see how Koromon was doing. "Koromon, are you ok?" "That was a hard hit, but I'm ok." When I looked back, I saw David and the others running towards me. "Hey, is Koromon ok?" "Yea, he's fine." "Ok, let's get back in this!" called David.

David's POV…

I looked back at Magnamon X and noticed a strange flashing pattern in the backgorund. Was my mind playing on me or was it a mirage? Either way I had o find out. "Hey Kevin, I need you and Sora to keep Magnamon X busy long enough so I can get over to that side. "Ok, we'll keep him occupied for as long we can, but I can't guarantee anything." With the command, Biyomon and Gabumon charged straight towards Magnamon X hitting him with all they had to offer. I, on the other hand, ran as fast as he could with Veemon by my side toward the light. "Hurry David, I don't know how long they can keep it up." "I'm going, I'm going." Upon reaching the area where I saw the pattern, I noticed that it was a fairly large boulder and something strange was going on within. "Veemon, there's something inside this. You think you could break it open for me?" "No problem…V-headbutt!" Veemon's attack broke open the large rock into many fragments. Among the shattered pieces, I spotted four flashing crests, like the ones my parents had. "So, this is what caused the flashing light I saw." I picked up a crest with a rainbow flashing light in it and stuck it in my pocket. I felt the digivice vibrating and looked at it. It had opened a slot, apparently to put the crest in. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the crest and put it in the slot. Suddenly, a blue light surrounded Veemon.

"Veemon, golden armor digivolve to….. Magnamon"

When I opened my eyes, I saw the digivolved form of Veemon. "Whoa, awesome! Go get'em Magnamon!" Running as fast as I could, I reached Kevin and Sora whose digimon I saw were very injured. "Magna Blast!" With the missiles aimed for Gabumon and Biyomon, Kevin and Sora could only watch in pure agony while their digimon were about to be deleted. "Magna Blast!" Out from the distance came the same attack except this time, these missiles were aimed for Magnamon X's attack. Colliding with each other, they cancelled each other out and made a big explosion blowing smoke everywhere. "Magnamon, keep him busy for a while." "Got it." With Magnamon in the field battling, I handed Kevin and the others one of the crests I found. "What are these?" asked Kevin " They're crests similar to the ones our parents have. These are what made Veemon digivolve." "Cool!" Time to digivolve!"

"Gabumon, digivolve into….. Garurumon"-a larger, blue, wolf-like creature

"Biyomon, digivolve to….. Birdramon"-a giant fire-bird

"Koromon, digivolve to….. Agumon."

"Agumon, digivolve to….. Greymon"-a giant, orange tyrannosaurus-rex with a brown helmet and three horns

"Alright, it's four against one, there's no way we can lose." "We'll see…" David had a bad feeling about this. "Man, don't worry, we got this." said Sky, trying to comfort David.


	5. Magnamon's Rage

Chapter 3: Magnamon's Rage

Kevin's POV…

"Nova Blast!" Out from Greymon's mouth, shot out a giant fireball heading right towards Magnamon X. "Magna Punch!" Using a single punch, Magnamon X broke right through the giant fireball. "Howling Blaster, Magna Blast" With the smoke still in the air, Magnamon and Garurumon shot their attacks right into the smoke hoping to bring down Magnamon X. Out from the smoke, came Magnamon X partly injured and some of his armor had been torn off. "Meteor Wing." Raining down multiple fire balls from it's wings, Birdramon aimed them right for Magnamon X. "Ok, I've had enough! Magna Explosion!" Unleashing all of his energy, his attack caused an enormous explosion hitting all of the champions and wiping out every single tree in sight. "What the hell just happened!" When I looked back, Magnamon X was no more and our digimon were back in their in-training forms. "I don't know, but I'm guessing that Magnamon used all of his energy in one final attack." Sky went to check if everyone was ok. Fortunately, nobody was injured that badly. "C'mon, lets go find the others." With our digimon in our hands, we began to set off once more in what now is a baron wasteland.

?'s POV…

"I see we've underestimated the digidestined. I was confident that Magnamon X was going get rid of them." "Maybe next time we can send out tougher digimon." No, let's wait. Keep an eye for that group." "Do you want me to take care of them myself?" "Do what you want, but don't fail me." "I will make you proud, sir."

Sky's POV…

"Hey Sky, you like Sora, don't you?" asked Koromon. "What makes you think that?" "Well, you commanded me to take the hit for Biyomon, you wouldn't do that to anybody unless you really liked her." "Ok, you got me, I like her. I guess I can't hide it anymore." "Sky?" "Yeah?" I looked back and saw that it was Sora. "Well, I just wanted to tell you thanks for saving Biyomon, I really appreciated it." "No problem." Standing next to me, I saw that Sora was leaning towards me and gave me a gentle, heart-warming kiss. "Thanks again." I was left speechless until I heard a voice behind me. It was David. "Hey, I saw that. So, how'd it go?" "It was great. She's so cute. I need to save her more." "Wow, same old Sky. You've never changed a bit."


End file.
